villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie Stoker
Charlie Stoker is a mysterious man who was the long-lost uncle of India Stoker in Park Chan-wook's thriller film Stoker. ''Unbeknownst to some, Charlie had a dark secret as well as an affair with his widowed sister-in-law, Evelyn Stoker. He was portrayed by Matthew Goode who played Ozymandias. About After the untimely death of his brother, Richard, Charlie attended his brother's funeral after a long absence and became acquainted with some of the guests. Afterwards, Charlie offered to stay with Evelyn and India for some time until it was time for him to leave the household after consoling them from the loss of his brother. Though Evelyn was delighted by his offer and India in utter dismay, both women eventually begun to fall in love with him. On the night he was going to leave, Charlie decided to stay then, while dancing flirtatiously with Evelyn to "Summer Wine", they become intimate and share a kiss. Only when Charlie looks up from the kiss does he notice that India's caught him kissing her mother, that some point he catches up to her in the woods. When India's close to being raped by classmate Whip, Charlie comes to her aid and attacks him, then encourages India to beat him as well. Afterwhich, they bury his body in the garden and head home. The next morning, as India searches though some of the letters Charlie written her, it's revealed that his brother Richard sent him away to the mental institution after he discovered that Charlie buried their younger brother Johnathan alive which sent him to the Mental Hospital in the first place. Then Richard was later killed by him in a car accident to save his niece India which makes his death as accident . Later, Charlie confesses his crime to India, then helps India give an alibi to the police as defense of where India was with Whip last night. After the police leave, India expresses worry as to what are they going to do and Charlie explains that the two of them are best left escaping to his apartment loft in New York city and they become intimate. Close to kissing, they are discovered by Evelyn who leaves in a jealous rage and Charlie tells India they would both leave tomorrow night. Over the next day, Charlie and India become more intimate as they play piano together and Evelyn coldly expresses her wish to watch India suffer and reveals that she knows he killed her husband Richard, Charlie seduces her and then attempts to strangle her to death. As he calls India for assistance in his attempted murder, India kills Charlie by gunfire in front of Evelyn for revenge for her father's death. Gallery File:MV5BMTc4NDk3NzAxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTA4MDk5OA@@._V1._SX640_SY450_.jpg File:MV5BMTM3NjU2MDM0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzkxNzk5OA@@._V1._SX640_SY426_.jpg Charlie_Stoker_and_india_1.jpg Charlie_Stoker_face.jpg Charlie_Stoker_and_india_2.jpg Charlie_Stoker_1.jpg india wintess.jpg|link=Charlie Stoker cahrlie and india.jpg|link=Charlie Stoker Trivia *The relationship between him and India is similar of Lee Woo-jin's tragic love story with own sister in ''Oldboy (2003) which directed by Park Chan-wook. Category:In love villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal